yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagredin Music Festival 16
Yagredin Music Festival 16, often referred as YMF 16, was the sixteenth edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Khacieó, Ryza after winning the fifteenth edition with the song "Movimento" by Iza and Aretuza Lovi. Valentina and Anitta were selected as the presenters of the event. Thirty-three countries participated in the sixteenth edition, Agartias and Lipañzîa being debutants. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). No country did return to the contest. Nevertheless Pluviøterra withdrew after participating since the first edition every time. Due to the big amount of participants edition 16 was another edition to held semi finals. Semi Final 1 consisted of 14 participants and Semi Final 2 of 13. 10 songs each qualified to the gand final and joined the countries finished top 6 in the previous edition and therefore being pre-qualfied. The first and second semi final recap has been published on the TBA, while the results of the semi finals just as the grand final recap were shown on the TBA. The grand final results were aired TBA. The winner of the edition was Aythmos and Zhavina with the song "Derzhi Menya Krepche" performed by Olga Romanovskaya. which scored 131 points, fifteen points over the runner-up, Nabeelo scoring 116 points and the song "Jengyal" from Gaya Arzumanyan. The top 3 complete made Ynaiven with TheGiornialistis's song "Felicita Puttanà" with an amount of 107 points. Casacolburg received only 22 points in the grand final and was therefore the last place of the sixteenth edition. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the shows was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The first semi final was opended by Dsôn Ílios, qualifing to the final and was closed by Ynaiven, also qualifing to the final. The second semi final's opener was Lakkusunmō and the closer has been Sunlit Sands. Both countries qualified for the grand final. The grand final show was opened by Eiwora, finishing 23rd and it was closed by Astenau, taking the 6th place. Meaning that the opening act finished in the bottom 5 and the closing position finshed in the top 6. Participants With thirty-three countries, there were also thirty-three new and known artists participating writing YMF history. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 21 female participants and only 9 male. Furthermore the edition had 8 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 55% woman, only 21% groups and 24% men. Returning Artists Results Semi Final 1 Fourteen countries participated in the first semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-three countries had to cast their votes in. Semi Final 2 Thirteen countries participated in the second semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-three countries had to cast their votes in. Grand Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, consisting of six pre-qualified countries from the top six of the previous edition and ten countries qualified from each semi final. Each of the thirty-three countries had to cast their votes in. Non-Qualifier Ranking Seven countries missed the entrance to the grand final this edition. The following ranking shows which qualifier was the nearest and the farthest to get to the final round. For the positions here the received points are more valueable than the place in the persective semi final. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. The 12p counter down below only notes the received points of the grand final. Unbenannt.png Official Videos